Primary and secondary school students and teachers are often required to keep papers pertaining to daily work, homework and tests in a single location. This enables the instructor to maintain a record of a student's performance over the course of a school year or over several subjects. Current folders, however, are not designed to hold a great deal of material. Additionally, most schools divide the school year into four quarters. Current folders typically have only two pockets. This makes current folders inconvenient for use to track a student's performance over a full year.